openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Bugs
Wishlist * Could it be possible to search a player with his nickname, when playing multi-player ? - Such function is available on dpmaster web page, and with some external tools. * Could it be possible to filter (or, at least, show) the name of the mod in use on each server from server list? See here. * In "Elimination" game type, if you set \elimination_roundtime to 0, every round immediately ends. It would be (a lot) better if 0=no time limit... so the round would end only when a team has no more players alive. See also here. Please remember that this parameter is also used by "CTF Elimination" (in both modes, with elimination_ctf_oneway on or off) and by "Last Man Standing" (in the four score modes), so check that everything works good after making the change. Please read Talk:Elimination#Roundtime. (available in development: OAX) * Is it possible to make more maps available for TDM mode from Skirmish menu (for example, AM_GALMEVISH)? And there are some maps (like Q3DM6ISH) that do not appear associated to any gametype (not even one), on that menu... See also here. Czest3ctf, instead, appears available for Double Domination mode... but there are no checkpoints there. Read here a proposal about how to organize the work to fix arenas.txt before the next release comes out. * Maybe adding (optional) UPnP (Universal Plug and Play) support (to automatically allow network traffic and portfowarding when needed) would make creating servers much easier, if the user has a compatible router/firewall. Just an idea... there are much more important things to do before! Anyway, talked a little about it here. * It would be nice to add \cg_weaponBarStyle to the menu. * Since there are many servers that mod the game (starting from baseoa or from another mod) just to add Brightskins or few more... wondering if it could be possible to add a server-side option (disabled by default, obviously) to enable "brightskins" to all the players: it would force the engine to add a colored shader around all the characters. It would be great if it could affect also old mods. Talk about it here. * Since when the "crosshair shows health" option is enabled, the selected crosshair colors are ignored, could you please add a short description of this, when you mouseover those options? * Some people would like a variable to customize the weapon switching speed: read here. * If would be nice to have the descriptions of the "powerups" section under the "Statistics" menu, maybe when mouseovering them. * The logo in the main menu (and possibly in the intro video) should be updated with the current one. * Is it possible to give priority to the compatibility of the textures and the shaders that are normally used for the background of the main screen when using mods designed for Q3A? The "missing texture" background isn't nice... See also here... * If would be nice to tune the bots, when playing in CTF Elimination, making them know if they are the last player on their team: in this case, they should go to get the enemy flag even if they were previously in defense (and obviously, after they get the enemy flag, they should look for their own flag if the enemies stole it). This has to be extended also to the standard CTF mode (if the bot is the only player on its team it should be more active)... and, with the necessary differences, also to all the other team-based gametypes where the goal is not simply to kill all the enemies. Please read this and the following posts. And think that in CTF Elimination with Oneway mode enabled, bots in the defensive team may attack the enemy base (to weaken/frag the the enemies), but should not be stuck at trying to grab a flag that they technically cannot pickup. * Maybe, when one is the last player alive on his team (in Elimination and CTF Elimination modes), we could show a message on the screen for some moments, informing him of this fact, like it happens in the Aftershock mod. Proposed here. * To improve the callvote feature: a way to allow server admins to customize a table with the gametypes allowed for each map may be useful. It would be nice also a parameter to have the allowed callvote gametype list for a certain map set "automatically", reading from arenas.txt. Notice that it would need some additional checks (when the next map of the rotation script is loaded): please read this and the following posts. * It would be very useful to be able to callvote for capturelimit, without the need for a server admin to setup cutom votes. Capturelimit is very similar to fraglimit and timelimit, and IMHO such vote should have been there since the first version of Q3A... I think it should be integrated with the standard votes. Just think that, at the time of Q3, only gametype 4 used it... nowadays, in OpenArena, all gametypes from 4 to 12 check for it! And remember that it is possible to callvote to switch from "CTF" to "Domination" modes... but in CTF the classic capturelimit is 8, and in Domination the classic capturelimit is 500! Changing from Domination to another capturelimit-based gametype (or vice-versa) without being able to change the capturelimit is a big problem. Maybe allowed values limits, like now there are g_voteMaxTimelimit, g_voteMinTimelimit, g_voteMaxFraglimit, g_voteMinFraglimit, may be added, too. See also here. * A "Possession" gametype, like in Q3 Revolution (Q3 for PS2), may be good. Thread on the forum. Known bugs and status in 0.8.5: See also: 0.8.5 bugs thread and "To do" for 0.8.6 thread on the forum. Note: FIXED means the problem should no longer be in 0.8.6 General * OAX in menu * Linux binaries compiled from old source * Mac OS binaries still on 0.8.1 (works though) * Waiting list on a tournament server behaves strangely at random times. When there are 4 or more players on the server, the player who should play next is "ignored" by the server and another one takes the loser's place. As a workaround, people usually reconnect to the server (and get to the end of the queue). More details * Sometimes, adding a new server to Favorites makes the existing ones disappear. More details. * Problem: it does not show text for picked up items if you enable \cg_alwaysWeaponBar 1. And it does not write the name of the weapon you are selecting (a bug or is this intentional?). More info here. * When you enter Multiplayer menu, it "remembers" the last filters/order you used. But if you last selected "hide private" option, the next time you enter the menu, it returns back to "sort by ping". It seems the UI that does not manage "ui_browserSortKey" 5 correctly (in Q3A, the values were up to 4). (more info). * A small flaw in "bloom" graphic feature. Some effects on the right edge of the screen seem to affect the first pixels on the left edge (like the azure-blue glow here). More info here. UPDATE: the bug is much more evident in the SLIMEFAC map, and involves all the four edges of the screen. * If "bloom" is enabled (r_bloom 1) and the texture quality is set to 16 bits (r_texturebits 16), some sort of semi-transparent square appears on the bottom left corner of the screen... and the framerate drastically goes down. See also here. * "Autocomplete" feature for "\exec" command works when you are in main menu, but not when you are playing. More details here. Bug also reported to the ioquake3 staff as bug 4794, and in January 2011 they created a fix. * Small problem with text color. In the score table (and in the "player settings" menu, and in the extended message of the day), ^8 is shown as orange, but in the console it is shown as black. See here and here. * Favorites list can store up to 16 servers. When all slots are already used, and you try to add another server, you should get an error message! Now the server is simply not added (no message, not even in console!). Also, adding and indicator "X/16 slots used" could be nice. And it would be very nice to show the address of the currently selected server (maybe on the line below "hit refresh to update"). See also here. * There are some little strange things when one goes to set the crosshair options ("game options" menu) before playing his very first match after having installed the game. Please take a look here. * In the missionpack, the HUD color is always "neutral", while it should look red when you are on the red team, and blue while you are on the blue team... * With cg_weaponbarstyle 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7 and elimination_grapple 1 (in Elimination mode or similar), the icon of the grapple is not loaded (appearing as missing) until you select it. See here. * With cg_weaponbarstyle 1, 3, 6 and elimination_grapple 1 (in Elimination mode or similar), there is a red line (intended for ammo) drawn in the wrong place, that probably may be omitted. See here. * If the server changes the g_motd cvar (the short Message of the day), the clients will see the new text only after the server re-started the map (or loaded another one). Is it possible to have it immediately effective? See also here. * If you disable draw rewards (\cg_drawrewards 0), play well, and then re-enable the feature, all the medals you earned in the meanwhile are shown, one after the other. See also here. * Manually adding bots, specifying their team (or using !putteam admin command), may lead to strange behaviors, where a bot appears of a team (in its color and in the score table), for example red, but acts like a player of the other team, for example blue, attacking red players, sending "team chat" messages to the blue team, and capturing the red flag (scoring for the blue team). See here. * If one customizes the killing sprees messages, he can set "printpos = 1" to have them shown centered, instead of in the console. But in this case only the other players will see the message, not the player that gets the killing spree (maybe the "you fragged xxxxx" message "covers" it). More, the font used with "printpos = 1" is big, and allows about 40-43 characters max... that are not much: for example, a "Player is on a killing spree!!! ( 5 kills!!! )" message is 47 characters long and would end out of the screen! Pleasre read here and the following posts. Maps * Incomplete/Misused gametype keys in some of the maps * not all FFA maps appear in singleplayer / skirmish / multiplayer create game menu (for example slimefac). Read here a proposal about how to organize the work to fix arenas.txt before the next release comes out. * Missing texture for jump-pads in map czestourney1. (Screenshot). It is caused by a shader, read here. * Map Czest3ctf appears available for "double domination" mode... but I cannot find any "A" or "B" points inside. Caused by "Misused gametype keys" like as mentioned in another bug. A lot of maps suffer from it, czest3ctf just appears in the menu. * In Overload mode, bots act strangely, shooting at the "client 0" player, even if he's their own team-mate, if the obelisk is not perfecly aligned with the ground (the origin must touch the floor). ** The mappers should ensure that the obelisk's origin is touching the floor, regardless if the model does it or not. Read here. ** The "origins" of the 3D models of the obelisks (and maybe some other models) are not correctly aligend, making difficult to place them correctly. In this thread (may 2009) there are some corrected models, but probably they have not been committed to the SVN yet (february 2011). * If map hasn't spawning points for modes like CTF, running it with g_gametype 4 will crash the server. Happens with this map. Also see this post. Update: it seems that the mentioned map has been explicity created to prevent any use in team modes, crashing the server if one tries: when it does not find team spawn point, the engine tries to use deatchmath spawn points, but in that map they have been explicity hidden for the team-based modes. Weapons, characters and models in general... * Your lightning gun (and maybe also your gauntlet) can fire also from your dead body, causing strange effects. You can easily test it in Elimination mode on map am_galmevish. Read also here. * With cg_oldrail 0, when you shoot with the railgun aiming to a very far object, the inner trace is not drawn. When aiming at other distances (still very far), the inner trace is not drawn and the outer spiral "begins" far, far away from you (unless you use zoom, it is difficult to see the spiral). To try, go to wrackdm17, take the railgun and begin shooting at the opposite "invisible wall" of the map, at various heights. See also here. Also opened bug on ioquake 3 bugzilla here. UPDATE - WARNING: This "graphic" bug may somehow be related to a gameplay limitation of the railgun... the railgun range is limited to 8192 units (the machinegun range is 16 times longer)... probably, if you can see the graphic bug, this means that you cannot hit your target (independently from your cg_oldrail value... try it in cbctf1 map)... thus maybe correcting the graphic bug without extending the weapon range may not be the best solution (removing the only sort of "indication" of being out of range)... I think that -if you don't want to extend the railgun range- fixing the graphic bug and adding some "out of range" or "too far" message after a similar shot would be a much more elegant solution. Please read this topic. * There's no 3D model for both the "invulnerability" powerup and the effect. * There's no 3D model for the post-match podium. * kyonshi, gargoyle and major lack swimming animations * Liz's crouch animation is flawed (flips between standing and lying down) Sounds * IMO sounds when taking a flag is quite chaotic. * IMO mechanical sound when changing weapon is too much. * Weapon hit feedback sounds are broken (missionpack hithi.wav, hitlo.wav are missing) ** May or may not be the same as "sound is inaudible" (but: compare with audibility in a non-unlagged game) * flagcap.wav (you are on red team, and red team scores) plays half speed and half length on SDL, plays twice on SDL and OpenAL ** Should be mono, not stereo? * When you spectate a player in a CTF game, the "enemy has your flag" sound is not played when it should. * In Elimination, when the character falls, the damage-taken sound should be disabled if the character does not take damage. * If you don't have OpenAL installed and/or activated (problem found with Windows XP and OA 0.8.5), if you change mod using the "mods" menù, the sound will stop working. No problem if you launch the mod directly from Windows' command prompt (for example openarena.exe +set fs_game missionpack). See here on the forum. Update: In this thread, more test have been done: a snd_restart command makes the sound work again; Sago argued that, maybe, under Windows, the video and sound systems may need to be loaded in a specific order... Already fixed * /serverstatus crashes the game (new in 0.8.5) (FIXED) * When a rocket explodes, for a moment (few frames), it is possible to see a semi-transparent "square" inside the blast (Screenshot). * If you use /say ";)", the ";" is not shown (tested with Windows XP) * When you enter Multiplayer menu, it "remembers" the last filters/order you used. But if you last selected "sort by human players", the next time you enter the menu, it returns back to "sort by ping". It seems the UI that does not manage "ui_browserSortKey" 5 correctly (in Q3A, the values were up to 4). See also here * Servers running old mods do not send g_humanplayers information (the number of human players connected), thus, if a client enables the "only humans" filter (that did not exist in Q3A) in the OpenArena server browser, the server seems empty even if it is not. ** Solution: FIXED. You can already update the 0.8.x executable to version 18 on your server, to fix the problem. * Fog density is different than in Quake 3, and in some additional maps created for Quake 3, it appears too dense, making almost impossible to see anything. It should be fixed caring to not mess up the OpenArena maps that currently use that shader (probably making a copy of the shader before modifying it and then update the OpenArena maps). See here. * When playing in TDM mode, if you switch from a team to the other or to spectator mode, your old team scores a point! This should really be fixed... More info here. ** FIXED in OAX B47. * With Anaglyph stereoscopic view enabled (r_anaglyphmode <> 0), the crosshair is not shown, and the optional info in the upper right corner (framerate, speed...) are messed up. Screenshot. Note: In ioquake3 1.36 (meaning the improved Q3! Not OA!), at least the crosshair problem seems absent. Since the game is always updated to the latest ioQ3 revision before the official releases, this will/may be fixed. These are bugs that may or may not be bugs (or features) * It has been reported that, when playing with vampire mode active, if a player dies, but a shot (like a rocket) he previously fired hits someone, giving him enough vampire health to have it positive again, he immediately "resurrects" -not "respawn"!- (you can see a bot playing its "death animation" and then stand up again). Probably the "resurrection" isn't a real problem (it could be a feature, when playing "vampire" mode), but anyway it should be checked that this do not make strange things happen: for example, if the "death" logic code has already been executed, what happens to the score? For example, I wonder if one "resurrects" with a health of 1 or similar, his enemy could easily kill him again, gaining two frags score in a short time? And what happens if the previous rocket hits someone after the player already respawned? Is the vampire health collected anyway? ** FIXED in OAXB47: resurrection should not happen anymore. Bugs that will not be fixed by the OA Team: This is typically engine design. * Some non-US keyboard layouts may have different or nonworking keys (bugs/remarks) ** Known example: ^ or ALT+094 (caret), "since 0.7.6" (separate thread) *** Can be fixed by using cl_consolekeys (reference ) * If you start the game from a command line like openarena.exe +exec +set 1 and the cfg file specifies a different value for the same variable (for example, 0), the one from the cfg file "wins". Under Quake III Arena v1.32, in the same situation the value "manually" entered overrides the one from the cfg file, and I suppose also OpenArena should work this way, no? See here. You can find an example here. Maybe is it intentional? Can someone check? Other These are old bugs that may or may not be fixed yet * ... Category:Development